Follower of the Light
by katala
Summary: Ensnared in the battle between shadow and light, Kaiya plays a deadly game. A pawn for the greater players to use, such as the Lord Captain Commander she serves. A trophy and a tool for the bold and cunning in the camp, her safety balances on knife edge.
1. Introduction

Name: Follower of the Light  
Rating: pg-13  
Disclaimer: Robert Jordan owns the Wheel of Time, not me.  
  
Author's note: This is set in RJ's world, but isnt identical. The LCC for instance, is one I created, as are alot of the others. Some will be straight from the books.  
  
Summary:   
Kaiya is ensnared in the tangled war between shadow and light. Intricately bound in the twisted politics of the Whitecloak camp. The very nature of her chosen path is betrayal and deciet, all in the name of the truth. Kaiya struggles to find love and happiness in a violent world where her life is constantly in danger, and she maybe called to sacrafice everything in the name of the Light. 


	2. Dancer

Name: Follower of the Light  
Rating: pg-13  
Disclaimer: Robert Jordan owns the Wheel of Time, not me. Thanks to Steve for the name Vaneccna :)  
  
Chapter One: Dancer  
  
The coarse nature of the fabric on her skin was an irritation only increased by the stifling heat of too many bodies in one place.   
The music that seemed to the rest of the audience mesmerizing and beautiful held Kaiya in chains, tied to the relentless enslaught of notes, each beat a hammer driving her to the next elegant step of the dance.   
Her body swayed seductively while her hands wove their own intricate patterns with subtle shifts and intricate nuances, that Kaiya thoroughly doubted any of the audience appreciated, being unable to see past the suggestive way she moved her hips.   
Mentally she sighed to herself, disgusted. Then admonished herself. She shouldnt feel displeasure at serving the Light, for there was no greater honour. Despite this though, relief still swarmed through her when she recognised the last bars of the music.   
Her movements sinuous, graceful, she curtsied to the audience who were alternating between applauding at her performance, or hissing because she was being guided off stage.   
His arms were around her the second she was alone in the dressing room, and she didnt startle, only gratefully relaxed into his embrace. Without looking she knew he wasnt wearing his trademark white cloak.   
"That was very nicely done Kaiya, very nice."  
"Oh, yes, very nice," there was strong sarcasm in her tone. "So very well done they talked althrough my performance."  
He turned her around in his arms. "Be careful who you try and pick a fight with Kaiya. If you were not so useful, or I were any other Child of the Light, you would be dead for your insolence. If youre entertainment loosened their tongues, then only rejoice, because it means you have more to report."   
Smart enough not to reply with a flippant comment, she nodded. "I will go speak to the Lord Captain Commander now. The drunk ramblings of these ignorant scum may have provided some things of interest to him." There was a hardness in her tone now, the sarcasm and softness gone. This was business.   
Cedric nodded in agreement, reaching out to pick up the dark cloak made of a heavy fabric. Kaiya took it from his hands expressionlessly, donning the full length garment, but leaving the hood down. Seating herself Kaiya pulled on her knee-length riding boots deftly and in silence, until the man spoke once again.   
"Go quickly. was looking for you earlier. I would chance a guess that he has a new task for you. You had better not risk his displeasure once again, or you'll cop more than a lashing. I saddled your horse already. Now go."   
He offered no hand to help her to her feet, made no gesture of dismissal, just stood there impatiently waiting for the lip-reading spy to leave.   
Deliberatley pushing his temper Kaiya stood slowly and straightened her clothes before calmly striding from the room.   
Moments later the pounding off hoofs could be heard, as Kaiya sped off to the Children of the Light's camp that stood just outside the city, her face now hid in the swirling darkness of black fabric and midnight shadows. 


	3. Minx

His hands were cold against her once again bare shoulders, calloused lightly. He breath was fetid with stale alcohol. "Come to me tent tonight Kaiya." Maybe it was meant to be seductive, but the words were a harsh slurr. "I'd rather sleep with the pigs, Child Asher." She hissed venemously. His hand raised to slap her, but she didnt flinch. Cold eyes flashed, and cold steel was bared against his throat. His eyes narrowed. "You'd raise a weapon against a Child of the Light? Not even Dedric's influence will save you this time!" He smiled wickedly, triumphantly. "Ill kill you this time." Kaiya just pressed the blade harder. "You'd defy your Lord Captain Commander?" Her voice was flat. "He will allow it." "Shall we see?" The flatness of her voice irritated him, frustrated him. He wanted to strike her, to feel his hand pummel into soft flesh again, and again. Instead, she lowered her knife calmly, slipping it into the folds of her skirt. The gritty fabric swirled around her ankles, brushing against her skin with muddy strokes. The tent wasnt far. She'd just come from there. And left scowling and short tempered like she always did. Impudently she pushed aside the flap walking in with a slight sway of the hips she knew Vaneccna would appreciate. His eyes did, following her movements for a moment, watching with a darkened glance, before noticing Asher follow in behind her. "Yes Child Asher?" Quizzically he arched an eyebrow, but with the prescence this man commanded it was no frilly gesture. "Your pet drew steel on me. I demand I be allowed to kill her."  
  
"You demand?" The question had a threatening ring to it, but Asher, in his temper, mistook it, or chose to ignore it. "Yes! The filthy little savage is a drain on our rescources. A threat to our security, and worse! A treasonous heretic to threaten a representative of the Light!" Vaneccna rose to his feet. "You are questioning your Lord Captain Commander, Child? You'd question the judgement of the voice of the Light? If the reasons I keep her are beyond your comprehension, or you are not trusted enough to be priviliged to them then so be it! Get out! You'll be punished for this!" Pale and shocked Asher left the tent in disordered haste, his cloak flowing out behind him and his feet almost catching themselves on eachother. Kaiya smiled slightly, a tinge of happiness in her eyes that she had been stood up for, that she mattered. Vaneccna's hand impacted her face forcefully, sprawling her to the ground. He growled. "You go too far. You always go too far. By all rights you should be dead by now!" Shaking her head to clear the pain, she didnt move as he kicked her over onto her stomach with his foot Supple leather tore through fabric and soft skin and a scream tore through a throat not used to anything but soft feminine voice and song. His angered waned as the number of bleeding red welts across her back increased. He liked the feel of the leather, unyielding and strong, in his hand. he liked the shuddering whimpers she made after her lungs couldnt press anymore air out of her lungs. He liked the way she curled up after his blows had stopped, like a helpless animal too afraid to do anything. He liked holding her in his arms afterwards, cooing, and apologizing for what had to be done so she would learn. Wrapping his strength around her as he could only do when hers was gone and her spikes withdrawn. Today he wouldnt. She needed to understand if she didnt learn, she'd die, and die violently and slowly. He walked calmly behind his desk and pulled out his flask of whiskey. The harsh liquid fell in a flickering stream, ominuous. He could almost hear the hiss as it touched open wounds, he could almost hear the pain throbbing through her, he could hear her deep ragged, painfilled breathing as she struggled to fight off the pain.  
  
Gritty hay had furrowed it's way into her clothes as she slept, and tugged her hair from it's neat braid into disarray. Idly he wondered if they way her dress was tugged so low was a sign she'd heard him outside stable and been woken up, now only feigning sleep. He jabbed her with his foot, bemusement and reproach in his eyes. "That horse fodder costs me good money. He cant eat it up with you laying ontop of it." She stretched her arms out behind her, arching her back suggestively. "You're over paying then, Id definatley say it's second rate fare." "Why dont you just sleep there permanently and he can nibble on you instead. You're cheaper." He sneered. With a snarl she was on her feet, but the arrogant half-smile on his face softened her temper only slightly. Dropping her voice to a seductive purr, she lent over and whispered in his ear, "Ahh... but Im your favourite, so it doesnt matter, now does it?" Dedric pushed her away. "You baited Child Asher again. It seems you make more enemies than you do friends. I'd tread lightly, Kaiya. Even with me." His hand reached out and he brushed a knuckle against her cheek. "Dont boost your ego thinking that the interests I have in you are any more than temporary amusements." Kaiya winced inwardly at the comment, but smiled bravely. "Dont talk like you'd have the skill to keep me even if they werent." Dedric shrugged. "Youre just a whore. A plaything for men." Whore. The word drove itself repeatedly into her head. Whore. Salty water glazed her eyes to brightness, and she fled from the tent angrily before he could see their glimmering. Angry at herself. Angry at her shame. Her weakness. At what she was. Angry at him. Because he was right, wasnt he? She had to be, to survive, and to serve. To serve the Light she had to serve man and mankind. Sometimes she wondered why the Creator set his devoted female followers such a miserable lot. 


End file.
